


Sea

by meimeng



Category: GOT7, Monsta X (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Day At The Beach, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meimeng/pseuds/meimeng
Summary: Мне так хочется иметь своё море, чтобы топить в нём всё // сборник морских драбблов по разным пейрингам.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M, Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Kim Mingyu, Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Yoon Jeonghan, Im Changkyun | I.M & Lee Minhyuk, Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Lee Minhyuk, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 3





	1. Джексон/Марк

Когда заходящие лучи солнца скользят по морским волнам, а нежный вечерний бриз путает волосы, Марк мечтательно улыбается и сжимает руку Джексона, кажется, чуточку крепче, чем собирался. 

— Я тоже люблю тебя, — в хрипловатом голосе Джексона слышится улыбка, мягкая-мягкая, прямо как белый песчаный берег, и Марку даже не нужно смотреть, чтобы знать наверняка. 

А ещё он до сих пор не догадывается, как Джексон с такой лёгкостью его понимает.

Марку нравится море, особенно такими вот летними вечерами. Наверное, вода за день хорошо нагрелась, и сейчас в ней можно мочить ноги без страха подхватить простуду. Джексон говорит, что такие спокойные волны, как сегодня, щекочут пальцы, если подойти совсем близко.

Марк смотрит вдаль как-то слишком печально — он уже никогда не сможет это проверить.

— Мы подойдём к воде, если хочешь. Она точно ещё тёплая.

— Это кресло даже по песку еле едет, а ты с ним в воду собрался?

Джексон ничего не отвечает, только снимает свои кеды и, склонившись перед Марком, развязывает шнурки на его кроссовках. Он делает всё неторопливо и аккуратно, будто боится причинить даже малейшие неудобства. Марк смотрит сверху и не может не улыбнуться, хотя собственная беспомощность всё ещё смущает его в такие моменты.

— Не усердствуй так, я всё равно ничего не чувствую.

— Это не значит, что я могу обращаться с тобой как попало.

Марк пытается отыскать в чужом голосе намёки на упрёк и усталость, но не находит. Джексон в это время привычно улыбается, поглаживая уже оголённые ступни своими крепкими ладонями, и в каждом его прикосновении так много любви и нежности, что думать о чём-то другом у Марка больше не получается.

Когда Джексон встаёт и протягивает вперёд руки, Марк не сразу видит в этом жесте приглашение, но тянется навстречу без каких-либо возражений — спорить всё равно бесполезно. Он обвивает руками чужую шею и прижимается как можно плотнее, потому что с Джексоном сейчас особенно тепло и спокойно.

— Тебе не тяжело?

— Молчи, ты легче моей маленькой племянницы, — уверяет Джексон и устремляется прямо к морю, всем своим видом показывая, что ему не в тягость.

Солнца на горизонте уже не видно, но море действительно не особо холодное. Джексон заходит чуть глубже, чем планировал, чтобы Марк мог коснуться воды руками, и о намокшей одежде они оба думают в последнюю очередь.

— Скажи, когда захочешь уйти.

— Никогда, — Марк прикрывает глаза, уткнувшись носом Джексону в шею, и уже в который раз думает, что не заслужил ничего из этого. — Ты правда не жалеешь?

— Мы обсуждали это тысячу раз.

Марк знает, что обсуждали. А ещё знает, что оставлять семью, страну и любимое дело ради одного калеки — полнейшее безрассудство. Джексон мог жить в Гонконге и посвятить себя спорту, но вместо этого собрал чемоданы и променял устойчивое будущее на беспомощного Марка с его скромной однушкой в далёкой Америке.

Марк до сих пор думает, что виноват и бесконечно влюблён в дурака, которого ни капельки не заслуживает.

Но прямо сейчас Джексон, счастливый и окрылённый, совершенно не понимает, как рядом с Марком вообще можно о чём-то жалеть.


	2. Хансоль/Сынгван

Сынгван впервые приводит Хансоля к морю в середине апреля. Говорит, там очень красиво и в Америке такое увидеть сложно. Хансоль не то чтобы ожидает многого, но не спорит — в Корее ему, в общем-то, всё в новинку.

Они неспешно ступают вдоль побережья, усыпанного мелким щебнем, и распивают газировку в стеклянной бутылке, пока озорной весенний ветер несёт откуда-то с набережной нежно-розовые лепестки цветущих вишен. Хансоль много молчит, потому что прилетел месяца три назад, и его корейский хромает на обе ноги. Сынгван часто исправляет ему ошибки и на лекциях, кстати, всегда садится поближе, чтобы помогать по мере своих возможностей. Хансоль в ответ на заботу неловко выговаривает все слова благодарности, какие успел выучить, а ещё улыбается так, что вполне может составить конкуренцию солнцу. У Сынгвана эта улыбка ассоциируется с бесконечным летом и золотистым полем подсолнухов, хотя раньше он видел такие вещи только на фотографиях.

Хансоль вряд ли догадывается — он вообще производит впечатление человека, который ничего не поймёт, пока ему напрямую не скажут. Сынгван говорить не собирается, потому что всё это очень странно и до смешного глупо — Хансоль необыкновенно красивый, забавный и тёплый, а ещё его потерянное выражение лица иногда кажется таким милым, что сдержать улыбку не получается. А Сынгван это просто Сынгван. И никакая прогулка у моря не способна этого изменить.

Когда ветер внезапно усиливается, капризные волны подбираются неожиданно близко, попутно сгребая особенно мелкие камешки на берегу. Хансоль тут же касается чужой ладони и тянет Сынгвана немного назад, подальше от воды. Он пытается объяснить на ломаном корейском, что море ещё слишком холодное, но в какой-то момент замолкает, кажется, смущаясь собственного произношения. Сынгван уже собирается подбодрить и успокоить, но не успевает — Хансоль крадёт все посторонние мысли, неторопливо сплетая пальцы, и устремляет взгляд куда-то на линию горизонта.

Сынгван буквально за секунду до замечает на лице Хансоля лёгкий румянец и думает, что всё-таки первое впечатление часто бывает обманчиво.

Хансоль крепче сжимает чужую руку и в конце концов соглашается — такого красивого моря он в Америке точно не видел.


	3. Чангюн/Минхёк

Чангюн ни капли не удивляется, когда находит Минхёка сидящим на побережье — он всегда приходит сюда, если зол или обижен, а ещё отстранённо всматривается в водную гладь, как истинный ценитель драмы. Чангюну в такие моменты не совсем понятно, кто из них на самом деле младше, и от этой мысли почему-то каждый раз хочется засмеяться.

Он присаживается рядом через какое-то время, но Минхёк на это никак не реагирует — обиделся.

Чангюн последние две недели пропадает в студии слишком часто. Минхёк просит сбавить обороты, аргументируя это тем, что успеваемость пострадает, но сам, кажется, страдает намного больше.

Чангюн знает, что Минхёку нужно много внимания и выяснять с ним отношения себе дороже, поэтому собственной вины не отрицает. Он вообще настолько сдержан и терпелив, что с ним действительно сложно поссориться. Но Минхёку всё равно удаётся.

Они сидят в полной тишине минут десять, и если Чангюну молчать совершенно не в тягость, то Минхёк по натуре до жути болтлив и сдаётся довольно скоро:

— Ты вообще собираешься извиняться?

У Минхёка голос ещё обиженный, но взгляд теперь пристальный, выжидающий. Чангюн не планировал улыбаться, но сейчас ему очень хочется.

— Прости?

Минхёк не отвечает — он, видимо, сцену примирения не так представлял.

— Можно я поцелую тебя? — немного подумав, спрашивает Чангюн, и его низкий, малость хриплый голос, как обычно, не оставляет Минхёку никаких шансов. 

Чангюн, не встречая сопротивления, переходит от слов к делу и думает, что ради такого готов ссориться ещё много раз.

Минхёк, честно говоря, до сих пор немножко обижен. Но уже совсем скоро, услышав написанную для него песню, он точно простит Чангюну абсолютно всё.


	4. Хосок/Минхёк

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я не хочу ставить ангст ради одной части, поэтому предупрежу здесь, что будет грустно, берегитесь.

Когда Кихён неохотно открывает глаза, настенные часы показывают без пяти семь, а из кухни доносится лёгкий аромат свежесваренного кофе. Обычно Минхёк валяется в постели до последнего, но, по крайней мере, один раз в год исправно просыпается первым (или, как думает Кихён, не засыпает до рассвета вообще).

Он гладко выбрит, одет и полностью собран, совсем как в прошлом году. И в позапрошлом тоже. Кихён больше не останавливает — знает, что без толку.

— Ты снова забыл, — уже в прихожей говорит он, протянув Минхёку ручку и лист бумаги. — Не задерживайся допоздна.

Минхёк ничего не обещает, потому что задержится всё равно.

Кихён по натуре вспыльчивый и ворчливый, но в его сердце умещается столько любви и заботы, что привыкнуть до сих пор сложно. Они с Минхёком снимают квартиру напополам — так легче сводить концы с концами, а ещё частые перебранки заметно скрашивают однотипные будни, хотя это какой-то сомнительный плюс. Минхёк уверен, что без Кихёна уже бы давно свихнулся, но он всё равно не привлекает в том самом романтическом смысле. Минхёку иногда кажется, что так любить он уже никого не сможет.

На дворе тёплое, ясное утро семнадцатого мая, и лица встречных прохожих Минхёк находит не в меру счастливыми. То ли дело в погоде, то ли в какой-то весенней магии, но на самого Минхёка почему-то не действует ни то, ни другое. По пути он покупает в круглосуточном супермаркете рамён и лимонную газировку — они с Хосоком в студенческие годы, кажется, только этим и питались — и движется дальше, на ходу укладывая покупки в рюкзак.

Последнюю остановку перед пунктом назначения Минхёк делает в давно знакомой кофейне недалеко от набережной. Хёну поначалу смотрит на него как-то совсем уж печально — помнит, какой сегодня день — но вскоре его лицо озаряет дежурная улыбка. Минхёк не может улыбнуться в ответ.

— Привет, тебе как в тот раз?

Можно было и не спрашивать. Минхёк забирает свой стакан с кипятком и тут же прощается — надо спешить, пока не остыл.

Обычно на набережной с утра почти пусто, особенно по будням, и сегодняшний день не исключение. У моря так вообще ни души не видно, но это Минхёку на руку. Он приземляется на песок, заливает свой рамён горячей водой и терпеливо ждёт, всматриваясь в буйную лазурь. Шелест игривых волн, наверное, должен успокаивать, но вместо этого нагоняет тоску.

— Знаешь, мне сегодня совсем не хочется есть, — начинает Минхёк, но всё равно берёт в руку палочки. В конце концов, эту традицию они с Хосоком придумали вместе, и кто-то должен ей следовать.

Минхёк до сих пор отчётливо помнит, как они собирались здесь в особенно тёплые весенние дни и устраивали посиделки с любой едой, на какую хватило денег. Сейчас Минхёк может позволить себе чуточку больше, но привычному рациону не изменяет.

— За этот год много чего случилось: Чангюн улетел учиться в Америку, Чжухон с Джексоном записали вторую песню. Хёнвон и Хёну решили открыть свой танцзал, так что работают очень много и где придётся, лишь бы накопить поскорее. Кстати о работе, меня за последние полгода уволили целых три раза, кошмар какой-то, — Минхёк обречённо вздыхает, но пауза длится недолго. — Кихён послезавтра пойдёт на собеседование, потому что клуб, в котором он пел раньше, закрыли. Мы давно съехались, чтобы полегче было, но ты же не обижаешься, правда?

Минхёк не слышит в ответ ничего, кроме тягостного молчания, но это уже привычно. Он доедает и вслух придаётся воспоминаниям об университете, который сейчас кажется слишком далёким. Даже не верится, что каких-то четыре года назад всё было в порядке. До того самого момента, как Хосок, окрылённый своей любовью к морю, получил диплом и отправился в первое настоящее плавание. 

Он всегда мечтал бороздить океан, был настойчивым и усердным, так что в итоге своего добился. Минхёк каждый раз провожал его с необъяснимым беспокойством, но изо всех сил старался игнорировать это чувство. А потом наступило семнадцатое мая, которое Минхёк теперь ненавидит так же сильно, как чёртово море.

За долгими размышлениями и болтовнёй ни о чём он не замечает, как дело близится к вечеру. Когда солнце боязливо скрывается за горизонтом, Минхёк допивает газировку и вынимает из рюкзака листок с ручкой — это дополнение к милой традиции на двоих он придумал сам, хотя тут вряд ли есть, чем гордиться.

Минхёк в раздумьях покусывает колпачок долгие десять минут, но в голову не идёт ничего оригинального или красивого.

«Я так сильно люблю тебя до сих пор, пожалуйста, скажи, куда теперь всё это девать», — выводит он настолько аккуратно, насколько позволяет положение, и, свернув лист, прячет его в опустошённой бутылке. Вскоре волны подхватывают написанное послание, и Минхёк, глядя на это, не плачет лишь по одной причине: давно выплакал всё, что было.

Точно так же море однажды забрало Хосока, которого уже никогда не вернёт обратно.


	5. Джису/Джонхан

Джонхана принять очень сложно. Он надменный и отстранённый, его самооценка давно царапает небосвод, а волосы у него настолько длинные, что пора бы уже к парикмахеру. Но не то чтобы Джонхан так о себе когда-нибудь думал, он просто ходит в университет и хорошо слышит. У него нет и никогда не было желания сближаться с кем-либо в этой дыре, однако Джису тот, ради кого, несомненно, стоит сделать исключение.

Он для Джонхана странный и непонятный: говорит мало, не досаждает, относится уважительно.

Все твердят: «Постригись уже, а то совсем как девчонка», — но у Джонхана для таких случаев есть наушники.

Джису просит: «Можно заплести тебе что-нибудь?» — и Джонхан всегда соглашается.

Джису вообще тяжело отказывать. Он никогда не настаивает, но одной его улыбки хватает, чтобы на совершенно любую просьбу ответить «да». Хотя временами Джонхан упирается до последнего.

Когда Джису предлагает сходить к морю по случаю начала весны — ну что за дурацкий повод, а — Джонхан смотрит на него как на идиота, потому что на часах почти полночь, а завтра, между прочим, два теста. Но в итоге откладывает все учебники куда подальше и собирается в рекордно короткие сроки.

Когда Джису стоит у берега в кремовом пальто и с любимой гитарой за спиной — Джонхан даже не спрашивает зачем — дисплей показывает, что март начался семнадцать минут назад. У моря сыро и ветрено, так что Джонхан почти сразу жалеет, что поленился искать резинку дома, но поделать уже ничего нельзя. Джису смотрит, как ветер перебирает серебристые пряди, и почему-то не говорит совсем.

— Может, объяснишь, зачем мы сюда пришли?

— Ты сидел за учебниками шесть часов подряд.

— И это всё?

Джису ничего не отвечает, лишь вынимает из кармана недавно купленную заколку, устав смотреть на чужие мучения. В темноте видно плохо, но она большая и, кажется, с какими-то стразами.

— Не надо, буду с ней как дурак.

— Ты уверен, что дело в заколке?

— Я сделаю вид, что не слышал этого, — бросает в ответ Джонхан, но позже всё-таки поворачивается спиной и ждёт. — Ну, ты там скоро?

Джису собирает перепутанные волосы неторопливо и бережно, пропуская сквозь пальцы, и старательно отгоняет мысли о том, что, возможно, благодаря непутёвым одногруппникам заплетать скоро будет нечего.

— Я не обрежу их.

Джису на секунду теряется — он уверен, что вслух ничего не сказал. Джонхан поворачивается лицом к морю и поудобнее располагается на песке, а Джису вынимает из чехла гитару и делает то же самое. Он перебирает струны с видом истинного эксперта, но смотрит почему-то совсем не на них. Джонхан почти сразу узнаёт звучание falling for u, написанной ими ещё в прошлом году, и начинает подпевать чисто на автомате, при этом встретившись с чужим взглядом.

Джису не улыбается, но его глаза улыбаются всё равно, а Джонхан, кажется, наконец понимает, зачем они оба сюда пришли. И это определённо самое лучшее начало весны.


	6. Тэхён/Чонгук

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Возможно, снова будет грустно.

Чонгук приходит к морю слишком часто. Даже сейчас, когда холодный осенний ветер хлёстко бьёт по лицу и с деревьев срывать уже нечего. Морские волны, вечно неугомонные, жадно сгребают мелкие камешки и врезаются в старую табличку, которая запрещает купаться. Чонгуку, если честно, до лампочки — он всё равно здесь не за этим.

Тэхён встречает его с неизменной улыбкой, такой широкой и тёплой, что даже замёрзнуть не получается. Он стоит на берегу в своих рваных джинсах и огромной белой рубашке на три размера больше собственного. И снова совсем без обуви. В самый разгар ноября.

Чонгук вообще ни разу не видел его одетым по-осеннему. Тэхён как будто существует где-то за гранью погодных условий, в своём маленьком летнем мире и со своими правилами. Он касается ледяной воды руками, бежит навстречу волнам, но не дрожит совсем. И на просьбы одеваться теплее всегда смеётся так, словно услышал несусветную чушь.

Тэхён временами совсем непонятен, но Чонгук никогда не называет его странным, только особенным. Чересчур особенным, пожалуй. Тэхён в ответ усмехается своим низким бархатным голосом так прекрасно, что у Чонгука мурашки бегут по коже.

Тэхён никогда не рассказывает, кто он и откуда, зато умеет болтать много не по делу. Он знает уйму легенд и историй о морских богах, сокровищах, городах под водой и говорит об этом так увлечённо, что Чонгук каждый раз забывает, что их диалог вообще-то начинался с какого-то серьёзного вопроса, вероятно, не очень удобного для Тэхёна. 

Он не собирается делиться чем-то лишним и с самого начала решает, что на эту сладенькую кроличью улыбку не купится. Чонгук забавно злится, когда ему отказывают в чём-либо. Чонгук иногда пытается говорить о компьютерных играх, но Тэхён даже компьютеров никогда не видел. Чонгук очень красиво поёт, когда точно знает, что рядом нет никого чужого. Чонгук каким-то образом умудряется ловко и незаметно занять слишком много места в мыслях Тэхёна, и сейчас это пугает по-настоящему.

Потому что Тэхён должен уйти очень скоро, и они оба совершенно точно не готовы к этому.

— Почему ты продолжаешь приходить сюда?

— Потому что здесь обычно никого нет.

— Кроме меня.

— Кроме тебя, — Чонгук соглашается так легко, словно это не похоже на признание, и вскоре продолжает: — Тут спокойно и тихо. Один мой знакомый рассказывал, что ещё давно неподалёку отсюда кто-то утонул. В городе столько страшных историй потом придумали, что никто и не суётся сюда больше. Разве что на спор или по пьяни.

— А что за истории?

— Ерунда всякая про духа, который людей забирает. Интересно, какой дурак полез здесь в воду? Табличку же не просто так поставили.

— Действительно, — Тэхён усмехается и решает не уточнять, что табличка вообще-то появилась уже после происшествия. Чонгук, кажется, и без этого понимает гораздо больше, чем нужно, когда как-то по-детски робко касается чужой руки. Тэхён ничуть не против, а это значит, что самое время бежать без оглядки, пока не стало слишком поздно.

— Мы сможем увидеться завтра? — ещё один неудобный вопрос, на который не хочется отвечать. У Чонгука в глазах так много нежности и надежды, что Тэхён почти сразу понимает: всё-таки поздно. 

— Я не знаю, Чонгук-и, — сил отмалчиваться и врать уже не осталось. — Не знаю.

Тэхён правда очень старается улыбнуться, как обычно. Не получается. Ему хочется объясниться, потому что пора идти. Хочется рассказать, что на дне зимой будет очень холодно и что он никого не забирал — они сами шли, и Тэхён до сих пор понятия не имеет зачем. 

— Куда ты идёшь? — Чонгук переплетает свои пальцы с чужими и говорит совсем тихо: — Мне можно с тобой?

Тэхён знает, что нельзя, но.

— Хён, пожалуйста.

— Ты же понимаешь, у тебя впереди ещё целая жизнь, я не...

— Пожалуйста.

Чонгука очень хочется взять с собой.

— И какой дурак полезет здесь в воду? — напоминает Тэхён, указывая пальцем на табличку.

— Ну, одного я точно знаю, — Чонгук беззлобно усмехается, потому что снова понимает вещи, которые понимать не должен. Тэхён смотрит ему в глаза со всем теплом, какое внутри осталось, и нежно касается его улыбки губами, мягкими и солёными, как само море где-то в середине июля.

И уже спустя минуту Чонгук не видит перед собой совсем никого, потому что Тэхён уверен: одного дурака этому месту более чем достаточно.


	7. Хёнвон/Чангюн

Хёнвон уже не может точно сказать, какую ночь по счёту Чангюн не спит — сбился где-то в начале мая и больше этот момент проследить не пытался, толку-то. Из Чангюна ни жалоб, ни откровений никакими путями не вытащить, даже если очень сильно стараться — Хёнвон знает наверняка, потому что старается до сих пор, но результата на горизонте как не было, так и нет.

Чангюн любит казаться холодным и стойким. Он на самом деле ещё ребёнок, который не понимает, что иметь слабости совсем не стыдно, поэтому Хёнвону остаётся только изредка спрашивать и покрепче обнимать его ночью, чтобы дрожь отступила хоть ненадолго. Но в какой-то момент даже это перестаёт работать.

— Почему ты опять не спишь? — сонно бубнит Хёнвон, уткнувшись носом в чужую шею. Он проснулся буквально минуту назад, потому что кое-кто ворочался без конца.

Чангюн ничего не отвечает, впрочем, как и всегда, но сейчас Хёнвона это почему-то беспокоит даже больше обычного. Он чувствует себя таким бессильным и жалким, что и сам не может теперь уснуть, хотя стрелки часов уже мчатся куда-то за полночь и спешат приблизить новый рабочий день.

— Собирайся, — внезапно просит Хёнвон, вынырнув из-под одеяла. Идея, конечно, похожа на бред, но это лучше, чем ничего.

— Куда? — Чангюн неловко приподнимается на локтях и смотрит с явным недоумением. — Тебе же рано вставать.

— Просто иди оденься, иначе увезу тебя прямо так.

— Но куда? — повторяет Чангюн, однако в ответ слышит лишь тишину.

На пассажирском сиденье он оказывается спустя лишь десять минут, но Хёнвон всё ещё не торопится объяснять что-либо. Чангюн забавно злится по этому поводу и, кажется, думает, что умеет делать это незаметно. Хёнвон усмехается едва слышно и трогается с места, смыкая свои длинные пальцы на рулевом колесе.

— Может, скажешь, куда мы едем?

— Туда, где тебе понравится.

— Твой будильник зазвонит через пять часов, — напоминает Чангюн и, кажется, даже чувствует себя виноватым, хотя он вообще-то ни капли не.

— Я знаю.

— Совсем дурак.

— Знаю, — повторяет Хёнвон, и улыбку в этот момент сдержать не получается совершенно никак. У них обоих.

Пока за окном проносятся фонари и вывески, Чангюн старается хотя бы примерно понять, куда его везут, но очень скоро сдаётся — по правде говоря, на Хёнвона за рулём смотреть в разы интереснее. Он выглядит таким взрослым и собранным, у него есть работа, машина, и живёт он, кажется, совсем в другом мире. Чангюн не может представить его разбитым студентом-задолжником на вечной панике, сколько бы ни пытался.

— Приехали, — коротко бросает Хёнвон, отстегнув ремень безопасности, и вскоре выходит.

Чангюн делает то же самое и оглядывается по сторонам, но осознаёт с опозданием, только когда слышит едва уловимый шёпот спокойных вод.

Море.

Хёнвон молча сжимает чужую руку в своей и идёт поближе к безмятежной лазури, чтобы рассмотреть как следует. Чангюну нравится море, и по одному его взгляду это понятно, а значит, всё сделано не зря, и со звоном будильника жалеть Хёнвону будет не о чем. Он устраивается на песке поудобнее вместе с Чангюном и терпеливо ждёт, хотя в успехе всё ещё не уверен.

Хрипловатый низкий голос нарушает тишину почти сразу:

— Спасибо тебе за всё это, — начинает Чангюн, уронив свою голову на плечо Хёнвону. — Я в порядке, так что можешь больше не беспокоиться.

— Почему ты не хочешь поговорить об этом?

— Потому что это не так уж важно?

Хёнвон лишь тяжело вздыхает, ибо понятия не имеет, как донести, что любая проблема Чангюна на самом деле очень важна, особенно если она мешает ему спать и чувствовать себя хорошо.

— Знаешь, я тут вспомнил себя в твои годы.

— Говоришь как старик, тебе всего двадцать семь, — усмехается Чангюн, но вот сам Хёнвон не видит ничего смешного, он по факту тот ещё дед внутри.

— Я тоже тогда не мог спать. У меня к концу семестра был чёрный пояс по сбору долгов, а ещё я начал писать свой диплом за день до предзащиты, — Хёнвон задумчиво всматривается куда-то в звёздное небо и едва заметно улыбается. — Сейчас вспоминаю об этом так легко, а вот тогда и умирать не жалко было.

Чангюн переваривает новую информацию примерно с минуту и очень хочет посмеяться во весь голос — не с Хёнвона, а с себя самого, потому что как вообще можно было так долго воображать огромную пропасть, которой на самом деле никогда не существовало. В какой-то момент Чангюн не выдерживает и правда смеётся, а после всё же рассказывает о том, как просрочил всё, что только было можно, потому что не сумел заставить себя сделать хоть что-нибудь. У него в коллекции шесть задолженностей и курсовая, тему которой он даже не помнит, и всё это давит нестерпимо сильно, так что даже уснуть не получается из-за осознания того, сколько работы ещё предстоит сделать, а мотивации нет и не предвидится.

Хёнвон правда понимает это чувство даже лучше, чем хотелось бы, а Чангюн наконец облегчённо выдыхает и решает обязательно выспаться завтра. Вместе с Хёнвоном, который из-за их внеплановой поездки не смог поспать тоже.

Когда яркое весеннее солнце выглядывает из-за горизонта, Хёнвон всё-таки слышит будильник, но жалеть уже поздно. Чангюн неловко переплетает свои пальцы с чужими и думает, что настоящим дураком всегда был только он сам.


	8. Мингю/Джису

Джису зарывается пальцами ног в прибрежные золотые пески, сбросив кроссовки где-то поблизости. Мягкий вечерний бриз играючи треплет его посечённые волосы, цепляется за рубашку и как непоседливое дитя озорно смеётся на своём шелестящем, мартовском. Пустынное побережье купается в тёплых лучах заходящего солнца, а Джису вдруг валится на песок и устремляет взгляд в небо.

Вону сейчас тоже, должно быть, мечтательно смотрит куда-то ввысь.

Возможно, тепло улыбаясь.

Возможно, неподалёку. 

Возможно, ещё и с Сунёном.

Джису тут же жмурится, приподнявшись, и подгибает колени. Он поудобнее усаживается на остывшем песке и мягко перебирает пальцами воздух — оставлять гитару дома всё же было ошибкой. Веки тяжелеют как-то сами собой, и Джису уже очень скоро роняет с губ первые знакомые ноты, слушая шелест солёных вод. Он поёт своим сладким притихшим голосом о дождливом воскресном утре и лёгких касаниях, полных нежности и любви. Поёт и беспомощно обнимает колени, потому что ни одно его воскресенье, наверное, больше не будет похожим на то самое.

— Вообще-то сегодня четверг, и уже семь вечера, — голос Мингю вдруг доносится откуда-то слева уже под конец песни. Совсем негромкий, потому что перебивать неловко. — Можно мне посидеть с тобой, хён?

Джису безмолвно кивает, даже не удивляясь внезапному появлению — в конце концов это же Мингю. Он торопливо устраивается рядом, расцветая в яркой, благодарной улыбке, а после вынимает из рюкзака недавно сделанные сэндвичи и термос с кофе, потому что Джису наверняка ещё не поужинал, и это ни в коем случае нельзя оставлять без внимания.

Они почти не разговаривают друг с другом: Джису отрешённо смотрит вдаль и, похоже, находится где-то за гранью времени и пространства, а Мингю старается быть понимающим, потому что сейчас это особенно нужно. Он аккуратно, едва касаясь, смахивает песчинки с чужих волос персикового оттенка, и в груди у него распускается целый сад, ароматный и красочный, лишь потому, что Джису не сопротивляется совершенно. Мингю забывается на секунду и позволяет себе немыслимое — заправить светлую прядь Джису за ухо, нервно при этом сглатывая. Словно впервые.

До весны с Джису вообще было гораздо проще: в то время его улыбка сияла сотней рассветов, и они с Вону сплетали пальцы под партой прямо на паре. Тогда у Мингю под ребром ещё не цвела надежда на что-то большее от одного мимолётного взгляда горящих, смеющихся глаз.

— Спасибо, — тихо роняет Джису, не отрываясь от моря.

— Но, хён, ты почти ничего не съел.

— Спасибо, — повторяет он, а у Мингю под кожей скребётся и буйствует нечто, которому нет названия. Он бы прочёл сто заумных книжек, идеально прибрался в комнате, сыграл на гитаре, сделал вообще что угодно, лишь бы только иметь хоть какое-то право коснуться руки, лежащей на песке совсем рядом.

Прежде чем Мингю успевает осуществить задуманное, Джису сам накрывает его ладонь и больше не говорит ни слова.


	9. Чангюн/Кихён

— Ты для меня пока всего лишь маленький мальчик, точно такой же, как сто тысяч других мальчиков. И ты мне не нужен. И я тебе тоже не нужен. Я для тебя только лисица, точно такая же, как сто тысяч других лисиц. Но если ты меня приручишь, мы станем нужны друг другу. Ты будешь для меня единственный в целом свете. И я буду для тебя один в целом свете [1].

— Хватит, — Кихён наугад тянет руку, касаясь пожелтевшей ветхой страницы. — Не надо дальше.

— Почему? — Чангюн бережно откладывает старую книгу на мягкий прохладный песок и заключает чужую ладонь в свои.

Кихён молча прижимается к надёжному плечу, выдыхая устало, и лучи закатного солнца скользят по его лицу золотистыми лентами. Чангюн невесомо гладит, целует легко и ласково пленённую руку, обводит мудрёные линии, и вскоре Кихён уже прячет улыбку в мягком рукаве его худи. Чангюн смотрит на синее апрельское море, и оно, вероятно, улыбается тоже всеми своими водами, всеми волна́ми шумными только для них двоих.

Кихён высвобождает ладонь и тычет пальцем Чангюну куда-то в скулу.

— Не попал.

И пытается снова.

— Даже близко не то.

Кихён настойчиво продолжает, исследуя нежную кожу, и быстро находит крохотную милую ямочку. Где-то под рёбрами всё устилается бархатным маковым полем, и Кихён берётся за лежащую под боком трость, не забыв перед этим поправить повязку у себя на глазах. Он выводит на сыроватом песке какие-то чудные узоры или что-то похожее на иероглифы, а Чангюн накрывает его руку своей в стремлении помочь, ведь Кихён не видел ни слов, ни надписей очень давно.

— Что ты написал? 

— Твой настоящий рост, разумеется.

— Ах ты...— Кихён бы, наверное, огрел его этой тростью, но.

— Шучу, — Чангюн прикрывает глаза, уткнувшись носом ему в висок, и добавляет шёпотом: — Я люблю тебя.

— Что?

— Так там написано, — он обнимает крепко и бережно, громче повторяя признание: — Я люблю тебя.

Кихён возвращает трость на прежнее место и заботливо берёт чужое лицо в ладони, наугад касаясь губами румяных щёк так робко и трепетно, конечно же, в первый раз. Он никогда не видел Чангюна, и лишь мысли об этом достаточно, чтоб замереть в миллиметре от поцелуя.

— Солнце уже садится? — шепчет он прямо в губы, задевая пальцами серёжку Чангюна в ухе.

— Да.

— Красиво, наверное.

Чангюн бы и рад согласиться, но он не смотрит, только заводит ладонь Кихёну за голову и тянет широкую чёрную ленту, распуская нехитрый узел. Его глаза доверчиво прикрыты, руки нежны, а губы всё ещё непозволительно близко, но дыхания не слышно совсем. Чангюн, вероятно, и сам боится вздохнуть.

— Я могу поцеловать тебя? — спрашивает он.

— Но Маленький принц бросит лиса, когда приручит.

— Полный дурак, — спокойно заключает Чангюн.

И наконец целует.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] - Антуан де Сент-Экзюпери «Маленький принц».


End file.
